prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Conquer Online
Conquer Online (w skrócie Conquer) to gra typu MMORPG, wydana w 2003 roku przez firmę TQ Digital Entertainment. Jak rozpocząć grę? Aby rozpocząć grę, należy najpierw założyć konto. Jest to darmowe. Następnie trzeba pobrać klienta gry (z tej samej strony) lub zamówić płytę CD. Po instalacji można już rozpocząć grę. Od czasu do czasu Conquer ściąga automatycznie przy włączeniu programu Autopatching (uaktualnianie). Po wybraniu i zalogowaniu się na konkretny serwer, musimy utworzyć postać. Grę można zacząć na dowolnie wybranym przez siebie serverze, jednak najlepiej byłoby zacząć tam gdzie gra duża ilość polskich graczy, którzy zazwyczaj chętnie pomogą rodakom zrobić wyższy level. Klasy W grze istnieją 4 klasy: * Warrior (wojownik - defensywa), * Trojan (wojownik - atak) * Archer (łucznik - zręczność), * Taoist (mag) ** Water Taoist (mag wody) ** Fire Taoist (mag ognia) Uwaga: Taoist na 40 lvlu się na Fire lub Water. Da się również wybrać (na początku gry) płeć postaci i jej posturę - mały, chudy lub duży, umięśniony. Opisy klas * Warrior - Zdobywa punkty doświadczenia najszybciej ze wszystkich klas używając specjalnego skilla dostępnego tylko dla tej klasy - Supermana który 10-krotnie zwiększa atak przeciwko potworom i dwukrotnie przeciwko graczom. Od 40 poziomu postać może nosić tarczę która zwiększa obronę fizyczną. Warrior ma średnią ilość punktów życia, za to defensywą nieraz przewyższa trojanów. * Trojan - Ma dobrą obronę fizyczną oraz atak, ale ciężko u niego z magiczną obroną. Od 40 poziomu może nosić dwie bronie (zalecane : club/club, club/blade lub club/sword). Jest jedną z profesji która najwolniej zdobywa exp (experience points - punkty doświadczenia). * Archer - Jest drugą najszybciej zdobywającą exp postacią. Ma mało ataku i obrony. Ma specjalnego skilla który pozwala na atakowanie kilku potworów naraz, przez co jest używany do plvlu (o tym niżej) innych, słabszych postaci, a także do huntu. * Fire Taoist - Zdecydowanie jedna z najtrudniejszych i najwolniej zdobywających exp profesji, za to kiedy jest dobrze wytrenowana, uważana jest za najsilniejszą w grze. Ma najmniejszą obronę fizyczną ze wszystkich postaci, posiada silne ataki magiczne. * Water Taoist - Całkowicie defensywna postać. Posiada skille leczące i wspomagające oraz 2 skille ofensywne : Thunder i Fire. Water taoist jako jedyna profesja może wykonać reborn na 110 lvlu, dlatego jest też często plvlowana przez archerów. Strefy Strefy Desert City, Maple Forest oraz Love Canyon posiadają swoje odpowiedniki - New Desert, New Forest i New Canyon, do których można się dostać poprzez teleport umieszczony na krańcu poszczególnej strefy. Birth Village Birth Village (Wioska Narodzin) jest to szczególne miasto. Bohater pojawia się tam po "narodzeniu" i może się tam nauczyć podstaw gry. Po zaznajomieniu się z zasadami gry, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do Twin City i dostaje pieniądze, ubiór i inne rzeczy na rozpoczęcie gry. Market Market (Targ) to inny przykład miasta, które również nie należy do żadnej strefy. Jak sama nazwa mówi, jest to targ, na którym się sprzedaje różne rzeczy. Można tam dużo zarobić. Można się tam dostać z pomocą NPC Conductress. Zabijanie graczy w tym miejscu jest zablokowane. Przemieszczanie się między strefami Między strefami porusza się na kilka sposobów: * teleportery na krańcach map, * zwoje do teleportacji, * przez NPCs (non player character - postać "wbudowana" w grę): ** Conductress, ** GuildConductor, ** inne. Waluta Podstawową walutą w Conquerze jest złoto. Jednak to złoto występuje w różnych postaciach: * Silver - bardzo mała ilość złota, od 1 do 10 sztuk złota * Sycee - mała ilość złota, od 11 do 99 sztuk złota. * Gold - typowe złoto, od 100 do 1000 sztuk złota * GoldBullion - już niemała suma, od 1001 do 2000 sztuk złota * GoldBar - spora suma pieniędzy, od 2000 do 5000 sztuk złota * GoldBars - najwyższa ilość pieniędzy, od 5000 sztuk złota w górę Drugą walutą są CPS (Conquer Points), za które można kupić przedmioty u NPC/graczy lub iść na loterię. Reborn 1st Reborn 1st czyli quest (misja), po wykonaniu go poziom naszej postaci zostaje zresetowany. Na poziomie 120 każda z klas może zrobić taki reset (wyjątek: water taoist może wykonać 1st Reborn na 110 lvl), po którym dostaje się dodatkowe umiejętności. Między innymi uczymy się robić Guardy czyli obrońców, którzy pomagają zabić cel. Reborn 2nd Reborn 2nd czyli kolejne zadanie po którym wykonaniu nasza postać wraca na level 15. W bonusie dostaje ona nowy Skill jakim jest Lucky Time który zwiększa szczęście naszej postaci co wiąże się z wieloma bonusami. Kolejnym i ostatnim bonusem jest wygląd naszej postaci. Dostaje ona co jakiś czas pojawiające się niebieskie wstęgi oplatające naszą postać. 2nd Rebron można dopiero zrobić gdy posiadamy postać po 1st reborn i na 120 levelu. Ciekawostki * Po śmierci gracz nie zostaje wyrzucony z gry. Zamienia się w ducha i po 20 sekundach jest możliwość ożywienia się w najbliższym mieście; jeżeli gracz posiada Heaven Blessing, może ożywić się w miejscu zgonu. Jeżeli w pobliżu jest Water Taoist i zechce nas ożywić, to powracamy do życia w tym samym miejscu. * Z potworów wypadają nie tylko zwykłe przedmioty i pieniądze. Czasami wypadają ulepszone przedmioty lub Meteory i DragonBalle . Ulepszenia zwiększają defensywę, atak oraz wytrzymałość przedmiotu. ** Ulepszone przedmioty *** Normal (zwykłe) *** Fixed (wypada tylko z potworów Aide, Messenger, King, mocno ulepszony lecz bez możliwości plusowania i metowania) *** Refined (w skrócie "Ref" - trochę ulepszony przedmiot) *** Unique (w skrócie "Uni" - średnio ulepszony przedmiot) *** Elite (w skrócie "Eli" - mocno ulepszony przedmiot) *** Super (w skrócie "Sup" - najmocniejszy przedmiot) ** Meteor - jest używany do paru rzeczy: *** do powiększania poziomu przedmiotu (można wypalić socketa) *** do możliwości zmiany koloru stroju (na każdy oprócz czarnego) *** do questów (czyli misji) ** DragonBall - jest używany do wielu rzeczy. Można je kupować przez oficjalną stronę, lub, przy odrobinie szczęścia, samemu znaleźć. Jest używany do: *** podwyższania przedmiotów od klasy Normal do Super *** do zresetowania punktów postaci na poziomie 70 lub wyżej (tylko dla postaci po rebornie) *** do zrobienia stroju o kolorze czarnym *** do wyrabiania socketów (miejsc na gem) w broniach *** jest dobrym przedmiotem do handlu *** może być wymieniony na CP's * W grze istnieją potiony, czyli przedmioty dodające życie i manę * Co tydzień, w piątek wieczorem (czasu polskiego) rozpoczyna się Guild War (GW) - polega to na wojnie gildii. Gildie muszą przejąć zamek, a potem go bronić jak najdłużej. Wejść do zamku można tylko przez bramy, które najpierw trzeba zniszczyć. Zwycięska Gildia może dowolnie dysponować czterema GuildConductor. GW kończy się w niedziele nad ranem. * Serwerami, na których gra najwięcej Polaków są: ** Emerald - serwer z grupy Gem World ** Turquoise - serwer z grupy Gem World ** Enternity - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Dreams - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Glory - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Piramide - serwer z grupy Wonders ** Thunder - serwer z grupy Nature ** Pluto - serwer z grupy Galaxy ** Gemini - serwer z grupy Constellation ** Meteor - serwer z grupy Nature * W grze istnieje tak zwany PLVL czyli Power LeVeL - polega on na dołączeniu do jakieś drużyny (teamu) i zabijaniu potworów. Dokładniej chodzi o to, że wysoki poziom zabija potwory bardzo szybko, a bardzo małe poziomy, które same by w tej sytuacji sobie nie poradziły, czekają i awansują w poziomach, ponieważ dostają doświadczenie, które zdobył wysoki poziom. Ludzie robią PLVL, bo chcą zdobyć punkty virtue points, dzięki którym możemy odebrać meteora, doświadczenie lub iść do Labiryntu. * Istnieją PK Points, czyli punkty za zabijanie. Jeżeli się kogoś zabije, imię podświetla się na niebiesko - w tym momencie może nas zabić każdy i nie będzie on za to w żaden sposób ukarany. Istnieją też tryby PK. ** Od 0 do 29 PK Points - "white name", kto zabije takiego gracza, dostaje punkty i podświetlenie. ** Od 30 do 99 PK Points - "red name", kto zabije takiego gracza, będzie karany w sposób podświetlenia imienia, ale bez punktów, a zabitemu może wypaść ekwipunek. ** Od 100 PK Points w górę - "black name", kto zabije takiego gracza nie podlega żadnej karze osoba zabita trafia do Jail (więzienia) z którego może wyjść za opłatą Gold Ore lub czekać do Red Name * Tryby PK: ** Tryb PK Mode - można zabijać wszystko ** Tryb Team Mode - można zabijać wszystko prócz Guardów, członków drużyny i przyjaciół ** Tryb Peace - jak sama nazwa mówi, pokój - można zabijać tylko potwory ** Tryb Capture - można bić potwory, podświetlone oraz czarne imiona * +Stone - Stone możemy wygrać dzięki loterii, w której by zagrać, każdorazowo płacimy 27 CP's. * Exp Ball - Jest to kula, dająca zawarte w niej EXP, w różnych ilościach w zależności od levela. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry Kategoria:MMORPG Kategoria:Gry na platformę Windows Kategoria:2003 w grach komputerowych da:Conquer Online de:Conquer Online en:Conquer Online es:Conquista online nl:Conquer Online ja:征服 (MMORPG) nn:Conquer Online pt:Conquer Online fi:Conquer Online sv:Conquer zh:征服